


A Mossy Star

by Alexa_The_Eevee



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Mosskit Is A Sweetheat, Mosskit Is Too Pure And Precious For This World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_The_Eevee/pseuds/Alexa_The_Eevee
Summary: Mosskit Is A Kit In StarClan, She Is Put Down Constantly Because She Is Well, A Kit, And She Wants Proves That She Is Something More. But Can She? Threats Arise From A New Enemy But Who Knows What Will Happen Next?





	A Mossy Star

Mosskit woke up to Wishkit batting her on the nose. "Okay, okay, I'm up" said Mosskit chuckling a little. Mosskit is a pale gray and white she-kit and she has sleek fur and a cute pink nose. Her blue eyes looked around at the nursery. "Wishkit, Mosskit was sleeping". Mosskit can recognize that voice from anywhere. "Yellowfang, it's okay, I asked her to get me up last night". Mosskit told Yellowfang. " Oh, sorry about that". Yellowfang said and went off to Bluebellkit. Wishkit hopped on Mosskit and laughed. Wishkit is a tiny kit, smaller than Mosskit, she has long for and her fur is a dark gray-brown color. "How about we take a walk?" Wishkit suggested. Mosskit thought that sounds like a great way to start the morning. "Sure, that sounds great! But who will take us..." Mosskit trailed off. "How about Swiftpaw!?" Wishkit told Mosskit. "Okay, let's do it!" Wishkit finally got off of Mosskit and the two kits told Yellowfang, and went on to find Swiftpaw.

**Author's Note:**

> This Is Apart Of My First And New Book. This Is Only Chapter One And This Will Last A Longtime I Can Tell. Stay Tooned And Untill Nextime!


End file.
